


Morning Glory

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from xSapoire: Emma is not a morning person, so Regina discovers the many ways to get Emma out of bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSapoire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xSapoire).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters
> 
> AN: Prompt from xSapoire: Emma is not a morning person, so Regina wakes her up in various ways. I had a blast writing this, and I hope you like it!

Emma was never a morning person. She considered herself a night owl, but even then she could be in bed by 9 and still be asleep by noon the next day. She had a very strict relationship with her bed that she was loathed to break.

That relationship, Regina realized after Emma had moved in over a year ago, was starting to aggravate her.

At first it was expected of the blonde who could barely function before noon, but after almost a year of marriage, Regina was determined to get the blonde out of bed at a reasonable hour. She managed to instill the routine in Henry, so how hard could it be to do the same with her wife?

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7. From their room, Regina could hear Henry grumble before getting out of bed, but the young woman whose arms she was currently encased in remained dead to the world.

She turned slowly, wiggling around to give her room to move, but Emma just wound her arms tighter around Regina's waist.

"Emma," Regina said softly, freeing her hand to bring her palm against the blonde's face. "Emma, it's time to get up."

"Sleeping," Emma grumbled, her eyes firmly shut.

"Don't you want to actually eat breakfast with your family for once?" Regina enticed.

"Bring it up," she groaned before releasing the brunette from her hold and turning her back to her, already back asleep.

Regina rolled her eyes before pulling herself out of bed. That was one morning attempt wasted.

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7. This time, Regina wouldn't be quite as forgiving.

She turned roughly in Emma's arms before shaking the blonde incessantly.

Emma's eyes snapped open as she sat up. "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Regina grinned placing a quick kiss to the blonde's lips. "Time to get up, dear."

Emma groaned as she watched the brunette's hips sway as she got out of the bed. She rolled her eyes before grabbing her pillow and flopping back down covering her face with the goose down, not so silently cursing her wife.

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7, and Emma prepared herself for Regina's attempt at getting her up. Was it really so terrible to want to sleep?

She kept her eyes closed before realizing that the other half of the bed was empty. Peaking an eye open to confirm her suspicions, Emma sat up slightly. "Regina?"

The brunette withdrew from the master bathroom, naked as the day she was born.

Emma sat up straighter, taking in the glistening of her wife's skin from the hot steam of the shower, her nipples pert and alert and a hand on her hip so invitingly calling Emma to her.

"Need something?" Regina asked sultry before disappearing behind the bathroom door. "If you want something you're going to have to leave the bed."

Emma was up and out of bed in a flash.

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7, but before Regina could even begin to concoct a plan to wake up her wife, Emma's arms and legs wrapped around her in a koala-hug.

"Emma," Regina groaned attempting to wiggle out of the blonde's tight grasp.

"Go back to bed!" Emma whined.

"I'll make pancakes," Regina enticed.

"No."

"I'll let you in the shower with me," the brunette suggested sultry.

Emma chanced an eye open before squeezing it shut and holding onto the older woman tighter. " _Sleep._ "

Regina sighed finding it futile to even think about escaping the hold. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around Emma's back before settling into the crook of her neck.

Neither of them went to work that day.

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7, but it wasn't the sound of the alarm that woke Emma up. She sniffed the air and sat up immediately, following her nose to the smell of sizzling bacon, ham, sausage, fresh baked bread, and coffee.

She got to the landing of the stairs to see Regina with a towering plate of what she'd like to call the heart attack platter and a mug of coffee in front of a fan, letting the aroma waft up to their bedroom.

"Are you up for the day or will I have to throw all this food out?"

"I'm up," Emma said rushing down the steps.

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7, but before it could even blare its second beep, Regina had already pressed the sleep button before crawling under the thin blanket, draping her body over Emma's.

Her hands pushed under the thin fabric of her sleeping shirt until they found the rounded breasts they sought and kneaded them. She pressed hot kisses along Emma's abdomen, grinning when the blonde moaned in her sleep.

Regina moved lower under the blanket, feeling her wife's skin quiver in anticipation despite her groggy state. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh before tugging Emma's panties down. The hand in her hair let her know that the blonde was awake, and she grinned with her mouth hovering just above Emma's heat.

"If you promise to be up and dressed in an hour I'll keep going."

"Okay," Emma answered breathily in the form of a whimper before redirecting her wife's mouth back to where she wanted it most.

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7. She and Emma had a Town Hall meeting at 9, and there was no way she was going to let Emma tarnish the Swan-Mills name with her tardiness yet again.

Getting up out of bed, Regina grabbed the blankets Emma was wrapped in and yanked hard.

The blonde yelped, limbs flailing as she collided to the ground.

Regina sauntered to the washroom with a victorious grin. "Rise and shine, Sheriff."

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7, this time on a Sunday, Regina's sleep in day. Before the brunette could stretch her hand to press the sleep button, a burst of water shot in her face.

She yelped and scrambled to get away from the constant water that was spraying in her face holding her hand up in an attempt to protect herself. "Emma!"

The blonde just laughed, pinning the older woman to the bed by straddling her hips and continuing to spray the stream of water from the spray bottle. "Wakey wakey Regina!"

Emma eventually stopped, holding her sides in laughter. She stared down at the woman underneath her, her hair sodden and her face damp. The glare she received was well worth it.

"Not much fun, is it?" Emma asked with a smug expression.

The brunette rolled her eyes before attempting to push Emma off of her, grabbing the spray bottle and twisting off the top to pour the rest over her childish wife's head. "Don't forget it's your day to do the laundry."

* * *

The alarm rang promptly at 7, blaring incessantly as the women in bed grumbled at the noise.

Emma was the first to stir, nudging the brunette nuzzled in her neck. "Come on, Regina. Time to get up."

Regina made a noise of acknowledgement but made no movement to exit the comfort of her blankets.

"Regina," Emma tried again before ducking her head to catch the older woman's gaze. "It's time to get up."

"You didn't let me sleep in yesterday," Regina grumbled, curling her arms around Emma's waist. "Sleep in."

Emma smirked, watching her wife nuzzle her face into her collarbone before settling back down into the bed, falling back asleep with Regina.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN


End file.
